


The Great Escape of Azul and Scarlet

by PeppermintRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintRabbit/pseuds/PeppermintRabbit





	The Great Escape of Azul and Scarlet

AU: US-01  
Location: Waterfall  
POV: Azul  
Azul is a person who’s known to be the most energetic, happy, and bubbly person you’ll ever meet. However, lately she’s been really tired and down. This is because Azul is trapped in her town, unable to leave due to barriers preventing her from leaving. Everyone except a very few select people (who can’t be there) treat her like an innocent child. She may be a bit naive but she isn’t stupid. She went to hang out with a friend of hers with a bad rep and everyone thought she was kidnapped. No one will listen to her except her friends, who are working as hard as they can to get her out.  
“You said they’ll be ready WHEN?!” A shriek rang out by the icy river, but luckily, the rushing sound of the water close by was enough to drown out the sharp sound. She would have chosen a less exposed place, but this was the most remote spot she could pick that still had AU cell reception. A powerful place with a ton of magic, like Waterfall or the CORE that was a weak spot in the shields surrounding her home-That was wrong. She had to stop thinking of it as her home and start thinking of it as a prison, which it was. Being confined to such a small space was suffocating, even though for people who had never left, the Underground was quite large. But it was tiny to Azul. She was used to the spacious expanse of traveling freely through the Multiverse, but everyone just HAD to think Stockholm Syndrome was involved in this huge mess, confining her to her prison underground with the rest of these idiots she was forced to interact with daily. Shield-breakers were being made, but to Azul, they weren’t being made fast enough.  
“Two weeks? You said they’d be done the day after tomorrow!” A voice came out over the phone, sounding robotic and slightly breaking up.  
“I know, I know, but Hokori’s out cold with the flu and the rest of us don’t know how to handle these really dangerous chemicals she’s working with. We could all get chemical burns if we tried to mess with this stuff, or worse. That’ll just slow down the process even more,” Glitch explained calmly.  
“What is this stuff she’s working with anyway?” Azul asked, feeling calmer when she heard Hokori was sick.  
“I don’t remember exactly what it’s called, but I heard her talking about how the chemical reacts to everything. Water, bricks, metal. She dropped a beaker of this stuff on the floor and it ate through the metal and a foot of dirt and rocks below that. But the stuff is necessary to getting you out of there. I don’t understand it myself and you can’t talk to her until she’s somewhat coherent, however.”  
Azul felt like the child everyone was treating her like. Guilt started eating her up, Hokori was sick and here she was, perfectly fine, losing her cool with Glitch over a few more days of waiting, when nothing bad would happen to her. Hopefully. What was waiting a few days after being stuck for a year, after all?  
“Azul? Where are you?” Shoot, it was Canary, Azul’s younger brother, who acted like he was much older when Azul was the one who lent him money, she thought dryly. Azul wasn’t ready to go home and listen to Canary’s nagging over where she had been for only an hour when she CLEARLY left a note on the table. She began to heave herself up a tree. “AZUL! GET OVER HERE!” She didn’t feel like listening to his questioning all the way home, so she slid down a branch and jogged out of her hiding spot.


End file.
